<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>oh that grace, oh that body by will_p</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25125745">oh that grace, oh that body</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p'>will_p</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>trittico sanremese [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Festival di Sanremo RPF, Music RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Biting, Choking, Clothed Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Dressing Room Sex, Festival di Sanremo 2019, M/M, Marking, Mirror Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:40:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25125745</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Guardaci,” dice Lauro, prendendogli il mento e costringendolo ad alzare lo sguardo allo specchio, sui loro movimenti, sui loro corpi intrecciati, la pieghe rigide della sua camicia impeccabili contro il body di Edo, lo stacco tra manica e brillantini quasi onirico. “Guardaci, Edo.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Achille Lauro | Lauro De Marinis/Boss Doms | Edoardo Manozzi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>trittico sanremese [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2208144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>oh that grace, oh that body</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prima è arrivato <a href="https://twitter.com/con_cinismo/status/1278016225663242241">questo thread letale</a>, poi <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Then_comes_the_Sun/pseuds/Then_comes_the_Sun">Sun</a> che ha iniziato a plottare Cose ad alta voce, poi <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/harscrow/pseuds/harscrow">Frankie</a> con le canzoni per i feels, e alla fine niente, eccoci qua. In pratica non è il <i>mio</i> porno, è il NOSTRO porno [Internazionale playing in the distance]</p><p>Titolo @ <i>Young &amp; Beautiful</i> - Lana Del Rey.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lauro non riesce a tenere le mani a posto.</p><p>Sul palco, paradossalmente, è più facile. Hanno un piano, una regia - ma soprattutto l’agitazione, le aspettative, gli occhi di tutta Italia addosso. Sul palco basta Edo dietro di lui, spalla a spalla, a sorreggersi a vicenda, e non ha bisogno di altro.</p><p>Lontano dal palco, però, Lauro <i>smania</i>.</p><p>Lo vuole toccare da prima delle prove, da prima che salissero in macchina, da quando Edo è sceso dalla sua stanza e Lauro l’ha visto uscire dall’ascensore col suo sorrisetto e la giacca tenuta con due dita sopra una spalla e per poco non ha tirato giù un cristone lì, nella hall dell’hotel, a tre passi dalla stampa. Se ne sarebbe vergognato, ma nemmeno troppo - è sicuro che, se fossero stati con lui, i giornalisti avrebbero capito.</p><p>Quel body. <i>Quel cazzo di body</i>.</p><p>Lauro <i>ci prova</i> a comportarsi bene, ma forse aveva più autocontrollo alle medie. Lo guarda e brucia, come un tizzone ardente che si consuma pian piano, e l’unico sollievo si nasconde nella curva dei fianchi stretti di Edo, nel contorno di tutti quei muscoli che la stoffa sottolinea e nasconde in un tripudio di brillantini. Hanno tutto l’Ariston che li aspetta ma Lauro è malato, febbricitante, e la cura sta nello spicchio di pelle scoperta tra il body e la cintura di Edo, quelle mezze lune candide che gli chiedono di essere coperte di morsi.</p><p>Lauro ci prova a comportarsi bene, ma quando abbassa la guardia è più forte di lui - le sue mani vanno dove vogliono, disperate, e si trova a toccare Edo senza neanche averci pensato, a stringergli un polso, a sfiorargli la schiena per farlo girare, ad andargli vicino e far scivolare un braccio attorno alla sua vita mentre parla con qualche pezzo grosso della Rai, disinvolto e possessivo, come se fosse perfettamente normale.</p><p>Edo lo guarda, con la coda dell’occhio, ma non dice niente.</p><p>Man mano che la giornata avanza, però, gli sta sempre più vicino. Man mano che la giornata avanza è come se Edo fosse allergico a quella cazzo di giacca, che è l’unica cosa rimasta a tenere in piedi la sanità mentale di Lauro.</p><p>Perciò non è una vera sorpresa che, finita l’ultima intervista, quando arrivano in camerino e sono <i>liberi</i>, almeno per qualche ora, Edo lo guardi in quel modo. Non è una vera sorpresa che si appoggi contro la porta, la chiuda a chiave, e poi sorrida prima di mettersi il ciuccio in bocca, stringendolo tra le sue dita affusolate come una sigaretta.</p><p>Lauro è su di lui in due falcate. Afferra l’anello del ciuccio e tira, piano ma deciso, sentendo Edo far resistenza coi denti mentre lo guarda negli occhi e il suo sorriso si allarga, ma poi la gomma salta via e finalmente la bocca di Edo è solo per lui. Gli prende il viso tra le mani, lo costringe a piegare il capo all’indietro come un’offerta sacrificale e lo bacia, mentre il ciuccio cade a terra dimenticato da entrambi.</p><p>La bocca di Edo è fresca, ma non placa la sua febbre - e allora non può che andare più a fondo, divorarlo, cercare sollievo premendolo contro la porta, petto contro petto e gambe intrecciate. Edo si scioglie sotto di lui e cerca appiglio sui suoi fianchi, li trova sotto la giacca e li sfiora, li stringe, risale a palmi aperti lungo la sua schiena per tirarselo addosso, per fondersi a lui, e Lauro si stacca con uno schiocco assordante, come una corda che si spezza, perché non è così che deve andare la serata.</p><p>Prende Edo per il bavero della giacca e lo stacca dalla porta, lo spinge via, verso le consolle del trucco, si lecca le labbra e sente la pelle bruciare quando Edo segue il movimento con occhi scuri, tutta pupilla. “Spogliate,” ordina, rauco di desiderio, ed Edo sorride lento e letale.</p><p>Inizia a lanciare via pezzi come in un gioco, gli occhiali sul tavolino, la giacca su una sedia, la cintura da qualche parte, e Lauro intanto si toglie la giacca con mani tremanti, la piega, la mette al sicuro, si prende un secondo per respirare. Si volta mentre Edo sta scalciando via i pantaloni e allora lo <i>deve</i> fermare, gli è addosso in un lampo con nuovi baci affamati e barcollano entrambi, indietreggiano fino al tavolino e Lauro ce lo schiaccia contro, lo imprigiona tra il legno e i propri fianchi e si prende il suo tempo per togliergli il fiato, prima di abbandonare le sue labbra e dedicarsi ad altro.</p><p>Edo deve aver buttato via anche le collane, mentre lui non guardava, e ora il suo collo è scoperto, una terra vergine tutta da esplorare. Lauro rimane un attimo imbambolato, con le mani sui suoi fianchi ed Edo che ansima impaziente, ma non può farci niente - dopo tutto quel tempo nascosto ora lo scollo sembra <i>scandaloso</i>, come la peggior tentazione vittoriana, tanto più sensuale per la sua innocenza. La pelle di Edo brilla in contrasto con la linea scura della stoffa, l’incavo delle clavicole appena scintillante di sudore, e Lauro parte da lì, ci posa le labbra e poi la lingua e poi i denti, pianta il suo vessillo di conquistatore mentre Edo trattiene il fiato e gli stringe una spalla. Lauro si stacca prima che sia troppo tardi - hanno altre serate, hanno altre interviste, Lauro fermo, non fa’ cazzate - poi si sposta di un soffio per ricominciare da capo.</p><p>“La’,” mormora Edo, tra sospiri pesanti, cercando di farlo muovere, ma Lauro lo ignora. Quando il ventaglio della sua gola è coperto di segni rossi - leggeri, troppo leggeri, che spariranno in qualche momento ma che per ora devono bastare - prosegue oltre la linea dello scollo, costringendo Edo a sporgersi ancora un po’ all’indietro. Edo punta le mani sul tavolo, per non scivolare, per lasciarlo fare, e Lauro pure, copre le sue mani con le proprie e si china a leccargli un capezzolo da sopra il vestito.</p><p>La stoffa è ruvida sotto la lingua, strana, ma a Lauro interessa solo Edo - come si tende trattenendo il fiato, come il suo capezzolo si indurisce all’istante, e allora insiste con baci e morsi, bevendo i versi soffocati di Edo come acqua nel deserto, stringendo la presa sulle sue mani ogni volta che cerca di liberarsi. Quando la sua lingua formicola per la frizione, quando il petto di Edo si alza e si abbassa in scatti rapidi sotto la sua bocca, la gola imperlata di sudore e i capezzoli dritti sotto la stoffa scura di saliva, si stacca e lo guarda, scoprendosi col fiato corto, scoprendosi già pericolosamente vicino al limite.</p><p>“Non pensavo che te piacesse tanto,” mormora Edo, gli angoli delle labbra curvati all’insù, e Lauro ride, abbassandosi un attimo per schioccargli un bacio sulle labbra.</p><p>“Porcoggiuda, ma te sei visto?” chiede, poi lo prende, lo fa girare, e di fronte allo specchio si preme di nuovo contro di lui, passandogli le mani lungo i fianchi dalle ascelle al bacino come se potesse morire a lasciarlo andare. “Edoa’, io non lo so -”</p><p>Edoa’ abbandona la nuca contro la sua spalla, offre la gola allo specchio e al suo sguardo mentre lo scruta da sotto le palpebre socchiuse, e Lauro si preme contro la sua schiena e il suo culo come un ragazzino, stringendogli le mani alla vita fino a vedere le dita affondargli nel body e nella pelle.</p><p>“Cristo,” mormora, e si sente <i>fortunato</i>, sopra ogni cosa, di poter essere l’unico a vedere Boss Doms così, a sentirlo, a tracciare la linea dei suoi fianchi disegnata dal body e solleticargli la pancia con la punta delle dita, ammirando il suo addome che si tende e sobbalza solo per lui.</p><p>E poi c’è il cazzo di Edo - duro, gonfio, intrappolato tra tavolo e stoffa, e non può essere piacevole, per niente, ma Edo chiude gli occhi e deglutisce in un sussulto sinuoso del pomo d’Adamo quando Lauro lo sfiora, per sbaglio, forse, o forse no, e poi gli deve mordere il collo, appena appena, premendogli l’erezione contro il culo, perché certe cose sono troppo anche per lui.</p><p>“Allora, che volemo fa’?” dice Edo, in un filo di voce, e ridacchiano entrambi, distratti, leggeri, poi Lauro gli prende il collo in una mano e stringe, poco, pochissimo, l’ombra di una promessa, ed Edo si lascia sfuggire un lamento basso.</p><p>“Non chiudere gli occhi,” sussurra Lauro, trovando il suo sguardo allo specchio, e sorride per un attimo sentendo la pelle d’oca di Edo sotto le dita prima di scostarsi e spingerlo giù sul tavolo, piegato a novanta come una groupie qualsiasi, completamente a sua disposizione. Edo fa un piccolo verso sorpreso ma si lascia guidare, e persino così, con una guancia schiacciata contro il legno, si piega e si contorce per continuare a guardarlo nel riflesso, per dirgli di tutto con una semplice occhiata, e Lauro rabbrividisce e si morde un labbro.</p><p>La schiena di Edo è la sua tortura personale, un quadro che muore dalla voglia di toccare nonostante gli allarmi. Anche ora che può - anche ora che Edo freme sotto le sue dita, tendendosi verso il suo tocco come un fiore al sole - non è abbastanza, come se quei muscoli perfetti, nella loro guaina di stoffa e glitter, lo sfidassero a fare di peggio. È tentato di venirci sopra, farsi una sega tirando fuori solo il cazzo dal suo completo impeccabile e marchiarli, ma poi vede come il body s’insinua tra le sue natiche e sente il bisogno di entrargli dentro <i>subito</i>.</p><p>Si abbassa su di lui a baciargli la nuca, la prima vertebra, la seconda, e poi via in discesa passando da pelle bollente a stoffa ruvida, inesorabile, finendo a inginocchiarsi per non interrompere la scia di baci. Le sue mani accolgono perfettamente la curva del suo fondoschiena, rotondo e invitante, e Lauro si concede un morso - piccolo, minuscolo, solo per sentire Edo sussultare - prima di tirare la stoffa di lato e scoprirlo, aprirlo, baciarlo.</p><p>Edo trattiene il fiato, impreca, cerca di allontanarsi e allo stesso tempo spinge contro di lui, e Lauro lo stringe più saldamente e si perde nel suo sapore, chiudendo gli occhi. Lo lavora piano, in punta di lingua, gustandosi ogni fremito e ogni cedimento, e non lo lascia andare finché i suoi muscoli non sono lenti e fradici, finché non riesce quasi a scoparlo con la lingua.</p><p>“Oh, ‘ndo sta -” ma Edo gli schiaffa subito in mano tutto, lubrificante e preservativi pescati con mani nervose da chissà dove, e poi soffoca nuove bestemmie contro il legno del tavolo quando Lauro lo bacia un’ultima volta, prima di sollevarsi e coprirlo con il petto, facendo scivolare le sue dita attente e bagnate contro la sua apertura.</p><p>“Posso?”</p><p>Edo butta fuori un sospiro che sembra una risata, poi risponde offrendosi in una curva sinuosa della colonna vertebrale. Lauro deglutisce, gli prende un fianco con la mano libera, e passa a prepararlo con due, tre dita. Non sa cosa sia più ipnotico, il corpo di Edo che si apre attorno alle sue carezze o il contrasto tra l’inchiostro sulla sua mano e il candore del fianco di Edo, spezzato dalla riga severa del body. Prima che possa decidersi Edo dà un lamento impaziente, inseguendolo in scatti affamati del bacino, e allora Lauro si raddrizza, si prepara, poi scosta il body e gli entra dentro.</p><p>Arrivato in fondo, pelle contro pelle, appoggia la fronte tra le sue scapole per raccogliere fiato e controllo, poi bacia, morde, bacia ancora, risalendo fino al collo di Edo. Si sente un vampiro che ha finalmente sedotto la sua innocente fanciulla, se l’innocente fanciulla fosse vestita come una cubista e avesse il cazzo che le tende il body in un gioco di trasparenze oscene.</p><p>Dopo secoli, millenni, con un sforzo sovrumano, alza gli occhi sullo specchio e una vampata gli invade lo stomaco, il cazzo, il petto, lasciandolo inerme a essere consumato dal fuoco.</p><p>Edo è così <i>bello</i>. Mentre Lauro cerca di ritrovare il controllo lui si punta sulle mani, si solleva sulle braccia tese che quasi nemmeno tremano, avvolte nel loro manto scuro e scintillante, e poi lo guarda di sfuggita attraverso lo specchio. I suoi capelli si stanno ribellando, caduti in ciocche scomposte sulla sua fronte, e il rossore alto sui suoi zigomi lo fa sembrare così <i>vivo</i>, pronto, disperato. Le mani di Lauro tornano sui suoi fianchi, calamitate dalle loro sporgenze, e gli occhi di entrambi cadono sul bacino di Edo, le dita di Lauro lunghe ed eleganti che promettono danzando sull’orlo del girocoscia, ma che non si azzardano più avanti. Lauro capisce le intenzioni di Edo quando lui fa per spostare una mano a toccarsi, lo sculaccia fulmineo e poi si ritrae e gli sbatte dentro, schiacciandosi tutto contro di lui. “No, te lo dico io quando puoi,” ordina, sfiorandogli un orecchio con le labbra.</p><p>Edo si riappoggia pesantemente a entrambe le mani e gli sfugge una risatina, poi un gemito, appena Lauro si tira lentamente indietro. “Cazzo La’,” ansima, lasciando ricadere la testa in avanti, mentre Lauro trova un ritmo lento e deliberato che fa imprecare entrambi.</p><p>Ma no, così non va. “Guardaci,” dice, prendendogli il mento e costringendolo ad alzare lo sguardo, sui loro movimenti, sui loro corpi intrecciati, la pieghe rigide della camicia di Lauro impeccabili contro il suo body, lo stacco tra manica e brillantini quasi onirico. “Guardaci, Edo,” insiste, perdendosi dentro di lui a ogni colpo, la visione allo specchio l’unica cosa che lo tiene ancorato alla realtà. “Quanto cazzo semo belli, amoremì,” ansima, poi gli volta il mento e lo bacia, riversandoci tutto, ogni desiderio, ogni emozione della serata, quel <i>grazie</i> che non osa pronunciare, perché Edo si arrabbierebbe, ma che scivola fuori dalle sue labbra lo stesso.</p><p>Edo geme nella sua bocca e si lascia invadere completamente, si lascia aprire e si lascia riempire, e Lauro perde la testa. Ricade in avanti anche lui, con le mani che ritrovano quelle di Edo sul tavolo e le loro dita che si cercano, si intrecciano, si stringono, e inizia a scoparlo in affondi bruschi, che strappano piccoli gemiti a entrambi. Aggancia il mento sulla sua spalla e resta lì a guardare - l’espressione di Edo, tra il rapito e il sofferente, come una Madonna barocca, i segni lungo il suo collo che ancora resistono persino al rossore della sua pelle, la stoffa di quel dannato, dannatissimo body che lo stringe e lo accarezza e gli tiene ancora prigioniero il cazzo, teso a scoppiare contro la stoffa, da far venire l’acquolina in bocca.</p><p>Deve quasi chiudere gli occhi lui, quando viene, perché è troppo - le mani di Edo aggrappate alle sue, il suo calore che lo avvolge, lo sguardo inchiodato al suo nello specchio - ma si volta solo un pochino a nascondersi contro il collo di Edo, mordendolo, piano, solo per sentire il suo battito pulsare tra denti e lingua.</p><p>Non se ne va, quando ha finito. Gli resta dentro e anzi, si preme più vicino, sentendo i muscoli di quella maledetta schiena muoversi contro il suo petto, e con le palpebre a mezz’asta torna a guardare lo specchio.</p><p>Edo inspira tremante, con la gola imperlata di sudore e le labbra strette tra i denti, le guance rosse, gli occhi lucidi mentre lo fissa tra sfida e supplica, mentre si struscia sul tavolo in cerca di sollievo. Lauro ha bisogno di un secondo per ricordarsi come si respira.</p><p>È tentato di lasciarlo così, duro e insoddisfatto, dirgli di rivestirsi e andarsene e stare a guardare mentre la stretta di quel dannato body gli fa perdere la testa, intervista dopo intervista, come aveva fatto prima con lui, ma la voglia di vederlo venire subito è più forte. Si raddrizza languido, gli lascia andare una mano per accarezzargli il mento e poi serrare le dita attorno alla sua gola, una dopo l’altra, come un sigillo, poi gli sussurra all’orecchio, “Dai, adesso, fatte vede’.”</p><p>Edo si scioglie in un gemito, che però resta bloccato in gola dalle dita di Lauro. Può solo appoggiarsi contro il suo petto, abbandonarsi tra le sue braccia, sollevare una mano tremante e premersi un palmo contro il cazzo, troppo in là per fare di meglio. Basta quello, comunque - basta qualche carezza sgraziata, la stretta di Lauro alla gola, ed Edo viene in un ansito soffocato, scosso da un fremito che Lauro sente come se fosse suo, e fortuna che non ha più sedici anni o gli sarebbe tornato duro all’istante e via da capo, fino alla prossima serata.</p><p>Neanche Edo ha più sedici anni, e appena può riprendere fiato gli crolla un pochino addosso. Lauro lo sorregge immediatamente, lo abbraccia stretto, ma poi sente le proprie ginocchia deboli quando vede l’espressione di Edo allo specchio, lo sguardo d’amore, no, di <i>devozione</i> che gli offre, senza difese, senza rimorsi. Lauro lo stringe più forte, come una parte di sé fuggita per sbaglio, e nasconde di nuovo la sua felicità contro la pelle di Edo, in quel punto tra spalla e collo dove c’è spazio per ogni segreto, <i>ce l’abbiamo fatta, siamo qui insieme, ti amo ti amo ti amo</i>. Quando Edo mette le mani sopra le sue, ruvide e dolci, avvolgendo mollemente le dita attorno ai suoi polsi, quando Edo lo cerca sfiorandogli il capo con la punta del naso, Lauro torna alla luce del sole, sorride, poi lo bacia lento e morbido, con tutta la cura di cui è capace.</p><p>Si separano lentamente, riluttanti, come le ultime note di una canzone che sfumano senza volersene davvero andare, poi si guardano a mente fredda - prima allo specchio, poi a vicenda - e scoppiano a ridere, anche se la situazione è abbastanza tragica.</p><p>“Lauro, io t’ammazzo.”</p><p>Lauro ride più forte, fa un passo indietro per rivestirsi, cerca di lisciarsi la camicia per renderla presentabile. L’orlo è un po’ sporco, sì, ma se lo infila bene nei pantaloni non si dovrebbe vedere niente… “Così se vede qualcosa sulla camicia?”</p><p>“Ma chisselincula la camicia tua, guarda qua,” sbotta Edo, mentre sotto le luci severe degli specchi, tra lo scintillio dei brillantini, sul body spiccano enormi macchie, scure e inequivocabili.</p><p>Lauro sa che dovrebbe sentirsi un po’ in colpa, ma fatica a tenere sotto controllo un sorrisetto compiaciuto. “Dai che se lo tiri più giù non se vede niente.”</p><p>“Se lo tiro più giù me sega le palle.”</p><p>“Allora alzi un po’ i pantaloni…”</p><p>“No Laure’, me devo cambia’, guarda che roba -”</p><p>Lauro è su di lui all’istante, il senso di dejà-vu vertiginoso. “No,” dice, e quando Edo si gira con la fronte aggrottata lo spinge di nuovo contro il tavolo, gli prende il viso e lo bacia come se volesse fargli dimenticare anche come si chiama. L’espressione di Edo è impagabile, quando si stacca appena, e Lauro sorride a un soffio dalle sue labbra, accarezzandogli lentamente il mento. “Tienilo, che non ho finito con te.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>